1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective device for a gripping device on a handling apparatus, e.g., a handling robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A protective device of this kind is known, for example, from German Utility Model Patent DE 203 14 896 U1. In the known protective device, on a gripping arm of the handling apparatus, a frame composed of pipes is situated, which has gripping elements and clamping elements for gripping workpieces or the like. It is provided, in this context, that when overloading occurs, using so-called deflection safety devices, evasion of the gripping elements and clamping elements takes place. The deflection safety devices for this purpose are developed as force-locking snap-in elements, particularly in the form of spring-loaded snap-in balls. What is essential in this instance is that an evasion and a response of the deflection safety devices should also take place if stress from a force or too big a load from one direction takes place which is required for gripping the workpiece or the like. This may lead, for example, to the falling off of an object having corresponding damage or the potential danger of injury of an operator that is located within the radius of action of the gripping device.